Brian Lynch
is a former correspondent on Rob Has a Podcast. He is best known for his intense feed watching and reporting on Big Brother. Bio Brian leads a rather under-the-radar lifestyle, though we can discern from his accent that he is from the South. Brian has also expressed that he is gay on one of the Big Brother podcasts. RHAP Appearances Big Brother Brian was first brought on as a correspondent in the beginning of Big Brother 14. Rob had the idea to have feed correspondents for each of the four coaches, and Brian stepped up to volunteer and report on Team Boogie (Mike Boogie, Frank Eudy, Jenn Arroyo, and eventual winner Ian Terry). Upon the coaches' twist and teams being disbanded in the third week, Brian was asked to stay on as the full-time Big Brother Live Feed correspondentBritney’s Farewell, Funerals & Fantasy with AJ Mass from ESPN.com. Brian then returned several times throughout the rest of the season to catch Rob and the feedless viewers up on the news. Brian returned to become the Live Feed correspondent for both Big Brother Canada 1 and Big Brother 15 in the spring and summer of 2013, respectively. With the addition of live podcasts after eviction episodes, Brian was given the title of Big Brother Braniac, along with Ian Terry. Unlike Ian, though, Brian appeared in more weekly shows to recap Live Feed events to Rob and, occasionally, a podcast guest. Opposite Worlds Brian was been brought on to recap the SyFy show Opposite Worlds with Rob and Curt Clark. Much like Big Brother, they have defaulted to having a live show after the elimination show every week. It is assumed that Brian was asked to participate due to the show's similarities in concepts to Big Brother. Other Brian appeared on a podcast after the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 21 on October 29, 2012. He showed his true non-''Big Brother'' expertise and talked to Rob about both the season and "Hoff-O-Ween," the annual Halloween party hosted by Matt Hoffman.Recapping the Non-Elimination Amazing Race & Previewing Survivor He also appeared on an episode of Survivor Know-it-Alls on October 31, 2012, right after the seventh episode of Survivor: Philippines. He was part of a Halloween costume contest held on the live stream, and dressed up as Chippendale dancer Jaymes from The Amazing Race 21. Though Rob and Stephen both marveled at his dance moves, he went home empty-handed.The Know-It-Alls React to the Wild Merge Vote on Halloween Night Other Facts *In addition to be an avid reality TV fan, Brian is also a frequent live tweeter, and has been known to constantly tweet out events from the Big Brother Live Feeds. * Brian has also been known to watch past seasons and "live-tweet" past seasons as he watches them. *As of April 5, 2016, Brian had done 90 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic References External Links *Brian's Twitter page *List of Brian's RHAP Appearances (multiple pages) Category:People Category:Big Brother Braniacs